Presently, particularly in developing countries, identity verification systems are marginal at best. Often in developing countries residents do not have identification (ID) cards (e.g., driver's licenses, social security number (SSN) cards, military IDs, etc.) to verify identity. Furthermore, such countries typically lack banking or other financial networks established in order to adequately gather identification information.
In addition, many laws and guidelines require financial and lending institutions to “know your customer” (KYC) before entering into financial transactions. Hence, in these developing countries, without proper identification, entering into financial and other similar transactions becomes increasingly more difficult. Accordingly, improvements in the art are needed.